tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deus Mew Mew
Story : Zeus sat upon his ancient dais, pondering what to do with the mortal world. After some time, he received word from his child Athena that Hades intended to spread chaos throughout both the mortal world and their own. and soon. Seeing his clearly appalled expression, Athena suggested that he bring upon the mortals a savior, someone to watch over them and counter whatever Hades was to bring. In protecting them, Olympus would also be guaranteed safety. : Zeus agreed with his child and promptly crafted a powerful entity out of cloud, sea and light—a young woman, bright, glowing and full of goodness. Hephaestus had intended to offer the power of fire and flame to this creation, but Hades quickly caught word of this endeavor and decided to act. He sent Harpies to steal this power from Hephaestus and bring it back to him in the Underworld. The harpies succeeded, and from this fire Hades created his own being similar to his brother's. While Zeus named his creation Kimera, Hades named his Kamira. : Zeus bid Kimera to aid the mortal world and the Gods in Olympus, Hades ordered Kamira to spread her chaos and eliminate her twin. The two girls then fought each other while meddling in the world of mortals, each trying to fulfill their purpose. The fight between them and their creators was fated to go on for over a thousand lifetimes. As time moved on and the mortal world advanced, the people came to know the beings fighting one another as Mew Angelus and Mew Diabolus. Both young women eventually recruited others to join their causes. Zeus's Subordinates 'Mew Angelus' : ''Kimera, known among the mortals as Mew Angelus, is the leader of her team which fights for the Gods of Olympus and works to prevent Hades' spawns from harming neither the realm of the Gods nor of the mortals. She leads her team with grace and diligence, taking great care to aid them well. Though, merciful, Kimera does not refrain from taking charge and doing what is necessary to accomplish her tasks; she will not hesitate to display dominance or fury when needed.'' : Kimera is kind, bold and courageous. She will always put others ahead of herself and fights for what is right. She is obedient to Zeus, diligent and loyal. Kimera rewards those who show kindness, grace and goodwill towards others, and may even ask them to aid in her battle against her twin. : Kimera possesses the power of '''light', thunder and water, having been made from the clouds and thus deriving power from them. She does not fight with a weapon, but instead with her elemental power and sometimes physical force. She has the ability to control these elements and conjure them to her will.'' : Kimera is the only non-human member of her team. She recruited the others after they exhibited high selflessness that resulted in their sacrifice. 'Mew Hope' : ''Mew Hope, the youngest of the team and once known as Luna Jacobs, is the first girl to have been recruited by Mew Angelus.'' : Luna was a happy ten-year-old girl with a mother and a younger brother, whom she loved dearly and took care of, since he was always sick. At one point, the siblings' mother was told that her son needed a new lung if he wanted to live. Unfortunately, there were complications in getting a donor, and everything seemed hopeless for the boy. Luna heard of this and became worried. She didn’t want to lose her brother, so she went up to her mother and told her she’d offer to give up her lung so that her brother could survive. Luna’s mother was shocked, refusing her child at first and trying to convince her against the idea, but Luna persisted. Eventually, her mother let her go through with the procedure. Luna’s brother received her lung, but his sister became very sick and infected soon afterwards. : Mew Angelus found out about this child's kind deed and decided to reward her. She offered Luna the chance to do good and protect more than just her brother by joining her. However, she’d have to leave behind her old life, including her memory. Luna agreed, and she went with Mew Angelus to see Zeus, who erased Luna's human memory and healed her body. She then was infused with the power of light and sky, pledging herself to Zeus and working with Mew Angelus from then on. : Mew Hope is sweet and always keeps her chin up no matter what. However, she can be very pushy when need be and will stop at nothing to get things done. Mew Hope is also very charismatic and will lift the spirits of anyone she meets. She tends to go out on her own sometimes to watch over younger children, although she cannot explain why, nor will Zeus ever tell her. Mew Hope treats her teammates with charisma and is the livelier of the trio. Though she will occasionally go out on her own, Mew Hope sticks by the sides of her teammates for the most part. : Mew Hope harnesses the power of '''cloud', sky, light, and thunder, channeling such power through her weapon, the Ring of Zeus. She is much weaker than her teammates, but she puts her powers to more use than just for fighting. Because she has trouble in battle, she relies on her weapon heavily. It is extremely powerful and helps her to fight much better than with just her abilities. However, while powerful, the ring also drains the user's energy, which forces Mew Hope to be careful with how she uses it.'' 'Mew Faith' : ''Mew Faith, previously known as Sarah Reed, is the third of Zeus' Mews.'' : Sarah used to live in a small town, sharing an apartment with her friend after just starting to live on her own. She worked in a full-time job and spent her evenings and weekends with her friend, sightseeing and shopping. Sarah was a very kind and naturally good person, always putting others ahead of herself. One day, she decided to take a trip to a nearby city with her friend to sight-see. Mew Diabolus and her accomplice Mew Devi happened to be there, and they immediately took notice of Sarah and her oh-so kind nature. : Kamira was annoyed by Sarah’s mere presence, so she decided to mess with her. While on the top of a large bridge that hung high over a major area in the city, Sarah noticed and recognized the two devilish Mews and tried to warn everyone. Before anyone could react, Mew Diabolus split the bridge in two, leaving some people to fall down on the hard pavement below and others to hang on for their lives. Sarah was split from her friend, hanging on to a small metal beam that stuck out from her side. Her friend, also hanging on for her life, tried frantically to reach Sarah, but couldn't. Soon, Mew Angelus showed up, hunting her twin, and immediately jumped in to save the humans in peril. : Unfortunately, Mew Devi stopped her, and Mew Diabolus forced Mew Angelus to choose between saving either Sarah or her friend. Sarah refused to let her friend die, so she let go of the metal beam and dropped to her death, making the angelic Mew choose to save her friend. : Mew Diabolus was furious that she didn’t get to play her game as planned, but was satisfied that Sarah was gone. She and Mew Devi took off, allowing Mew Angelus to rescue Sarah’s friend, who was absolutely crushed at the loss. Mew Angelus flew away, not wishing to interfere with the situation further. However, she decided to reward Sarah’s sacrifice and revived the girl's spirit, with Zeus’ permission. Sarah was then recreated, brought to life the same way Mew Angelus had been. Though she retained none of her human memories, Sarah, now dubbed Mew Faith, still had a kind and honest heart and was willing to do whatever possible to fight against Kamira. : Mew Faith is kind-hearted, courageous and honest, always willing to sacrifice herself for others. She sticks closely to her leader, displaying loyalty and courage at all times to the group's cause in protecting the mortals and the Gods. While Mew Faith does not remember anything about her previous life, she is aware that she was once human. : Mew Faith possesses the powers of the '''sea '''and the '''clouds'. She can control water '''and '''haze, and is able to channel her powers through her weapon, the Cloudy Bell. Mew Faith rarely deals physical blows and is very dependent on her powers.'' Hades' Subordinates 'Mew Diabolus' : Kamira '''is a main antagonist of Deus Mew Mew and the leader of her team. She is the creation of Hades, born of fire, shadow and stone, created to spite Zeus and spread chaos in the mortal world. She is given the name '''Mew Diabolus '''by the mortals who feared her. Kamira seeks to destroy mankind and the world of the Gods in the name of her master and creator. Cruel and malevolent in nature, Mew Diabolus displays no mercy toward her enemies and considers everyone beneath her. : :Kamira formed her team through manipulation, approaching her future minions when they were at their lowest points in hopes of tempting them to join her cause. She consistently lies to them and brings them pain if they show so much as one inkling of disobedience. : Kamira is cruel and merciless, quick to bring mischief and chaos upon others. She always forces her twin to intervene, finding it fun to "play" with her. Kamira often leaves Kimera in situations where she must make a choice in which, no matter what she does choose, someone is hurt. While obedient to her master Hades, Kamira is very tricky and rebellious, exhorting a very dominant personality. She is drawn to darkness and misery. : ''Kamira possesses the power of '''shadow, fire, haze, and stone, having been born from these elements. She does not fight with a weapon, but instead conjures or manipulates her elements. Kamira prefers not to dirty her hands with physical assaults, and will often send her collected minions to do her bidding for her.'' 'Mew Crimson Prayer' : Mew Crimson prayer, known prior as '''Monica Muñoz', was the first to be approached by Mew Diabolus.'' : Mew Crimson Prayer remained mysterious at first, working off to the side and hardly appearing with her leader. However, it was clear that she had once been human and was indeed working with Mew Diabolus. : Monica was human once, and she used to have a wonderful life. She lived in Spain and came from a religious family which, while not having much, enjoyed a peaceful life. Monica had a family that loved her, friends that cared for her, and even a job that paid well. : Things began to change, however, after a chain reaction of negative events began to impact the family hard, especially Monica. A bitter seed was planted in her, starting with the death of her mother, whom she was closest to. Not long after the death, Monica's father was cheated out of his money and left with nothing. The family began to suffer even further from then on. Monica found it difficult to trust anybody after a certain point, and became distant and cold. Her friends abandoned her, she lost her job, and her father began to drink himself into a depression before taking his life and leaving his daughter alone. : The once cheerful, kind Monica flew into a rage, blinded with grief and feeling abandoned. Mew Diabolus sensed such bitter hatred in this girl and soon paid her a visit. She introduced herself and pretended to sympathize with Monica, hoping to win her loyalty. She was able to manipulate Monica’s emotional vulnerability into a force useful to her. Mew Diabolus offered Monica the chance to take her anger out on the rest of the mortal world, inviting her to work under Hades. Monica agreed, and she became infused with dark powers. Her name was since then forgotten, and it was presumed that she had died. While the two did not often agree or fight beside one another, they were still a wretched force when they did. : Mew Crimson Prayer is brutish, stubborn and bitter. She often disobeys her leader or does things her own way. While strong, she is tortured by her grief and regrets her chosen path. There are times where she still has humane thoughts and intends to refuse an order, which Mew Diabolus reciprocates with pain and suffering to keep her in line. : Mew Crimson Prayer possesses powers similar to Mew Diabolus. However, she is only able to channel them through her weapon, the '''Nightmare Cross'. She is also able to go into a frenzied rage, in which she lashes out at her foes quickly and precisely for an extended period of time without ever needing a break.'' 'Mew Devi' :Hikaru Nakamura became Mew Devi after being approached by Kamira while at her lowest point. She stayed loyal to her team, and though she too developed humane thoughts over time, she refrained from speaking at all, having seen the torment that her leader put Mew Crimson Prayer through for doing so. :Mew Devi fights well with her team as a silent ally, typically void of showing mercy to the mortals, especially those who are hateful and wicked, as she'd been tormented by someone like that before becoming what she had. Notes * The girls on Kamira’s team were accepted simply by cruel intention, but those on Kimera’s team actually ''died before being given their powers. This is to reflect the Idea that being "evil" takes almost nothing, but "goodness" requires willingness to sacrifice happiness or aspects of the self. It’s easier to hate, cheat and lie than it is to take responsibility.'' * Each girl faced their own consequences according to the side they joined—the girls on Kimera's team ended up willing and grateful to be able to aid the mortals and the gods, while the ones who had taken Kamira's side wound up despising and regretting their choices and positions, being mistreated constantly by their leader and her master. * Unlike the others, the girls on Mew Diabolus' team had to keep their memories, worsening their stations and allowing their regret to blossom. The duo inducted into Mew Angelus' team, however, had memories erased, sparing them the memory of any pain they endured prior. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mew Teams Category:Story Hubs Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Blue Mews Category:White Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Gray Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bells Category:Weapon Users: Rings Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Darkness Category:Weapon Users: Earth